Since ancient times, some industries including the agricultural industry have long felt goals of remote controlled operations, robotic or fully-self autonomous operations. Sensors and Global Positioning System (GPS) often play a role to determine the location of the equipment or vehicle and the surrounding environment. For example, a tractor or sprayer vehicle has electronic circuits to detect its location via GPS and cameras to look ahead for obstacles. However, the vehicles are tall and far from the ground and may not be able to identify things close to the ground, or not do things like selective weeding or moisture sampling. Even if the cameras are mounted nearer to a ground location (e.g. to a fender of a tractor), their vision may still be obscured by the crop leaf canopy. Ground robots are being developed but they again rely on GPS to identify the location. When the crops grow tall enough, the moisture in the leaves throw off GPS location measurements and the leaves obscure a camera's view so that robots become unable to accurately identify its location to conduct mapping or associate test samples with a location. Further GPS may also be unavailable in remote areas, certain countries or time of day. These issues and others are addressed by the embodiments of this disclosure.